


Belonging

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mild Domination, Mild humiliation kink, Thor in Lingerie, very very mild bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor read over the brief text one last time.<br/><em>Fit bottom, 22, seeks fit top, 20-30, to make me his pretty slut. Your picture will get mine.</em><br/>He took a deep breath and clicked <em> anonymous post.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [PJ Harvey- Sheela-Na-Gig ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgoC15Lom-M-)
> 
> The story is much cheerier than the song would lead you to expect, I promise. It's based on a couple lines taken out of context. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
Thor had been planning this for quite some time now, months, ever since he got the letter and knew he was moving far from home, getting more nervous with each day of anticipation. It didn't help that he felt like the world's only twenty-two year old virgin. He'd been out for years, but no one in college had been crazy enough to fuck the son of the notoriously conservative college president. But now Thor was far away, anonymous, ready to get started on his own life. He read over the brief text one last time.

_Fit bottom, 22, seeks fit top, 20-30, to make me his pretty slut. Your picture will get mine._

He nearly backed out again, but he'd waited for this _so_  long, and his whole body ached with hunger. He took a deep breath and clicked _anonymous post._

He was definitely not prepared for the flood of emails that instantly began to pelt his inbox. It was flattering until he began to read them. Men who'd ignored what he thought were fairly reasonable requests, and quite a few who seemed interested in openly brutalizing him. He wanted to get shoved around a little, not wind up a statistic on the evening news. He worked out a lot, and in a fair situation he knew he could look out for himself. But his strength would not protect him if he were bound or drugged. Muscles would not block the glide of a knife into his back when he was being fucked from behind, nor would they...

He shook his head. People accused him of being brash and impulsive, and it was true, at least to an extent. But it didn't mean he was stupid. These emails were bad enough he was about to delete his post entirely when another dinged its arrival. _I guess I'll read one more first,_  he thought.

*****

Loki scrolled through the listings, hoping to find something promising. He was more interested in a relationship than a one-night-stand, but it had been months since his last boyfriend had moved away to follow his research advisor to another institution, and fists and fantasies were becoming rapidly more unsatisfying. And while he'd promised himself, starting grad school, that he wouldn't turn into one of those people with only one topic of conversation, he quickly found that eighty hours a week devoted to fungi hybridization didn't leave him much time to come up with other things to talk about. So for now, he'd take what he could get.

He was just about to give up when he found one that had potential. He already had his picture chosen, and he sent his reply quickly, before he had the chance to back out.

*****

Thor opened the email to find a photo of a good-looking guy with black hair and mischievous eyes. Thor liked his message, too. _Hi, I just saw your post. I'm Loki, a top, 23, and if you'd like to be my slut, I think we could have fun together._  This guy didn't seem scary, and he was the first one to actually say something about Thor's own enjoyment.

He steeled his nerve and wrote back. _Hi Loki, I'm Thor. I'd like to have fun together, too._  He attached his own photo and sent it. Loki's reply came quickly, with his address. _I can be there in twenty minutes_  Thor told him. He deleted his post - the last thing he wanted was to come home to find his inbox filled with more horrible messages - and grabbed his keys.

*****

Loki had no idea what to do with himself while he waited. He'd already cleaned his apartment thoroughly as he'd packed up his first load of moving boxes. He fiddled with the lighting, clicking lamps on and off randomly until his doorbell rang. His heart raced as he walked down the hall to welcome Thor.

Thor was even better looking in person, and he seemed as nervous as Loki felt. That was some reassurance, at least. "Hi, I’m Thor," he said, holding out his hand awkwardly.

Loki took it. "Loki. Please, come in." He stood to the side, holding the door open.

"Thanks." Thor walked in, shrugging the light jacket off his shoulders. It seemed weird to wear a coat in August, but that was part of his new home, and he'd adjust.

Loki locked the door behind them, leaving the key in the lock, and saw Thor's light smile at the gesture. Loki certainly didn't plan to do anything that would make Thor want to leave in a hurry, but Thor had no way of being sure of that. He led Thor towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, opening the fridge and sighing as he looked in. "I'm sorry. I haven't been to the store in a while, I guess all I have is seltzer water."

"Seltzer would be great." Thor was relaxing quickly. Not only was Loki even better looking in person, he'd already shown that he was considerate, with leaving the key in the door, and he wasn't trying to get Thor drunk. Every bad possibility Thor had feared was getting crossed off his mental list.

Loki smiled at him. "Plain or lime?"

"Lime."

Loki handed Thor a bottle and took one for himself, cracking it open and taking a swig as he walked into the living room. "Have a seat," he said, taking one end of the sofa and curling his foot under him. Thor’s bottle was sealed as well – no roofies. Another thing to cross off.

Thor looked at him strangely, but sat down. "This... isn't what I expected," he said.

_Shit._  "I haven't actually done this before, with someone I don't know," Loki admitted. "I thought we'd talk some first, about what you want and don't want?"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Um, I'd like you to humiliate me, call me a slut, and dirty, but I don't think I want to get put down, like calling me worthless or stupid. And I'd like you to hit me a little," he finished, blushing.

Loki nodded. "A little, like just a few times, or like a lot but not very hard? Do you want it to _hurt_ , or to sting?"

"Just sting, I think. At least at first. I’m sorry. I feel like I'm ruling out everything."

Loki chuckled. "There's still a lot of things we can do that we'll both enjoy."

"I just don't want to be deciding everything. I mean, you're the one who's..." he trailed off.

"In charge?" Loki finished, his voice going stern.

Thor's heart thudded in his chest as he nodded.

"That's right. Which means you're going to do _exactly_  as I say. And that includes telling me if I'm doing anything you don't like or want.”

Thor smiled uncertainly. “I didn’t expect you to be so… nice.”

Loki’s smile bore all the confidence Thor’s lacked. “There’s no reason for me not to be nice. I don't have to be mean to you to punish you. All I have to do is deny you what you want," he said. As he spoke, he sank deeper into a slouch, dark-clad legs spread wide, trailing his finger slowly down the front of his jeans. "Now stand up. Strip," he ordered.

Thor swallowed hard as he stood, hoping desperately that Loki wouldn't hate what was underneath. His face flared hot as he tugged off his t-shirt and shrugged out of his khakis. He stood, sure that his face was every bit as red as the delicate, lacy bra and thong that clung to him.

Loki's lips quirked. "Look at you blushing. You've never done this before either, have you? Been someone's slut?"

"I've never been anyone's anything," Thor said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is that okay?”

Oh. _That_ was certainly not what Loki had had in mind for tonight. But Thor was hot - much hotter than Loki's alternatives of right or left hand - so he nodded. "Starting in on the deep end. I like that," he said. "Walk around. Let me see you move in those."

Thor walked uncertainly, trying to give his hips a little wiggle that he was horribly sure looked ridiculous. Loki's eyes darkened, all the same. "Come here. Face away from me and bend forward." He did, blisteringly aware of how close his ass was to Loki's face. But Loki didn't seem to mind. "Part yourself for me," he ordered.

Loki watched the slight shake in Thor's hands as he reached back to pull his cheeks apart, the narrow band of red lace now displayed between them. Loki hooked it with one careful finger and drew it to the side, his breath hitching slightly at what was revealed. "You've got such a pretty hole," he said. "But it looks tight, way too tight for a good slut. We'll take care of that together, though, won't we?"

Thor choked back a sob as he nodded. His cock was aching, soaking through the thin fabric that covered it. He hadn't even noticed it become erect.

"Talk to me, Thor. Tell me what you want."

"I... I want you to open me up, to make me a good slut for you."

"Mmm, yes. You do need that. How much have you been opened before? Tell me, what have you had in here?"

Thor gritted his teeth as he answered, struggling with the humiliation even as it made his cock swell impossibly harder. "My fingers, mostly. Occasionally three, but that's hard to reach. Usually one or two. And, once," he finished with his voice scarcely audible, "a coke bottle."

The breathy words went straight to Loki's cock. He couldn't help picturing it, this massive, powerful body, bent over and breached by shining glass. Still, "not the safest thing," Loki murmured.

"I know. But I didn't- I had to."

Loki laughed softly. "You couldn't help yourself, could you? So greedy to get fucked. Well, don't worry. I'll take good care of you." He let go of the thin strip of cloth, watching it fall back between the firm cheeks. "You can stand up now."

Thor straightened and turned to him, his mouth crashing into Loki's, his erection grinding against Loki's leg. Loki returned Thor's desire with everything he had, one hand lowering to cup and stroke the thick length through soft lace. At Thor's quiet moan, Loki broke their kiss and slapped him across his face. It was shockingly unexpected, and Thor's first impulse was to ask what it was for, but no, he knew - it was for him. It was _exactly_ what he had asked for, exactly what he wanted. A reward, then. He wanted more.

"Let's go to bed," Loki said. Thor nodded and followed him down the hall. "That's the bathroom," Loki said, pointing to a door on their left as they passed it. "Sorry, I should have told you before."

When they got to the bedroom, Thor stood in the middle of the room, unsure whether he should get into the bed or wait for an invitation. Loki faced him and ran his palm over Thor's chest, the bra cup that turned out to be a little too small for the defined muscle beneath. "This is nice. Soft. People usually start out with cheap scratchy stuff," he said.

"I wanted to please you," Thor answered. It was true; he had spent weeks poring over online catalogs, reading reviews, looking for the perfect shade of red, hunting for something that looked like trash but felt like luxury.

Loki gave his nipple a sharp pinch through the thin cloth, making his breath catch. He really _was_ fun, Loki thought. He stepped closer and wrapped his free arm around Thor's back, kneading gently at the tense muscles, urging them to relax. Once the worried knots drained away, his fingers crept slowly downward, stopping to play with the satin bow on the back of the thong. "What's this?" he murmured, feeling the hardness of metal. An exploratory tug revealed that it was a snap, the narrow band of lace detaching from the wider strip that hugged Thor's hips.

The laugh Loki gave, when he discovered the snap, was low and rich. It made Thor shake with want. "Good slut," Loki praised. "So desperate for my cock you don't even want to take the time to undress, do you?" Thor shook his head no. This slap was on his ass, sharp and stinging and so close, and Thor couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Lay down on your back, then. I'll give you what you need."

Thor folded back the blankets carefully and got in, sliding over enough to make room for Loki to join him. Loki did, kissing him warmly, one hand cupping Thor's jaw. "So pretty," he murmured into Thor's mouth. "Red suits you." Thor's breath grew ragged as Loki ran his hand down taking in the firm muscles before palming his cock. "This suits you, too."

Loki twisted around, reaching for the bottle of lube. He cast a fond glance downward when Thor lunged up to kiss him on his side. Thor really was sweet, and while he might not have experience with this, his natural impulses were completely charming. He tucked the bottle next to Thor's thigh to warm up slightly and crawled above him, leaning down for more kisses. Thor reached up to stroke his cock, hesitantly at first but growing bolder as he felt Loki's breath hitch.  
  
"Please," Thor murmured. Loki laughed softly into his mouth before breaking away and moving down the bed, settling between Thor's legs.

"Hold these for me," he said, sliding his hands under Thor's knees and lifting them towards his chest. Thor's eyes fell helplessly shut as he felt the cool air across his entrance and realized that he was again on full display. His cock bobbed in anticipation as he heard the bottle open, and seconds later Loki's finger, slick and pleasantly warm, was drawing across the tight muscle. "Ready?" he asked, the pressure increasing in response to his desperate nod. And then Loki's finger was sliding into him, the sensation at once familiar and staggeringly, dizzyingly new. He choked back a sob as Loki pumped it easily.

Loki's eyes were torn between watching where Thor's body was receiving him so beautifully, and taking in the look of awe on his face as he was slowly opened. Thor was shaking all around him, tension running through his body like bolts of lightning. When the reluctant ring finally eased, Loki drew out all the way, smiling at Thor's sob of loss, and when he slid back in it was with two fingers. Thor's hips began to buck upwards of their own will. It was delicious, really, seeing this powerful, perfect body turned into a creature of flame and lust.

The gentle stretching of Loki's fingers was maddening; Thor wanted more, everything, all at once. He surged upwards with each smooth drive into him, trying to take it faster, deeper. Loki slowly came to a halt, buried fully within him, and he twisted and moaned, pleading wordlessly. And then Loki curled his fingers, pressing right where Thor had never quite managed to find on his own, and the intensity of it felt it was like Loki was reaching right into his cock, and he felt precome dripping onto his stomach. He moaned again as Loki ran his hot tongue up the back of one vulnerable thigh.

"So eager," Loki said. "Should I get you off now, so that it's easier to hold it back when I fuck you?"

Thor shook his head no. "Please... I don't want to come until you're inside me."

His words earned him another slap, and he felt a glowing in his chest. There was nothing in life that he wanted as much as he wanted to please Loki right now. His eyes widened in apprehension, though, as he saw Loki tear open a condom box. Loki caught his glance and patted his leg. "It's not for me yet, don't worry. We're not going to do anything before you're ready. I just don't have a cock ring to give you." Thor gritted his teeth as Loki eased the thin latex down over his cock, wincing at the _snap_ when Loki popped it. Once it was all a tight roll around the base, though, it did help. His lust was just as strong, but it was as though Loki had placed a wall between him and his climax, leaving him free to enjoy.

Loki slid a third finger into him as his other hand fisted Thor's cock, matching strokes and thrusts. He watched as Thor's face and chest grew flushed. "Please, Loki," he begged. "I want - " he choked off, breath too ragged for words.

The perfect, wicked, delicious hands came to a halt, their stillness a teasing promise. "Are you sure? I don't really think you're ready," he said. For all the confidence in his motions, his voice was hesitant.

Thor nodded. "Please," he said again.

"All right. Turn over, then." Thor rushed to obey, and Loki was between his knees in moments, quickly rolling on a condom. Thor felt himself shaking as cool fingers spread him wantonly open. Loki's free hand hit him right between his cheeks, across his ready hole. It was light, barely more than a tap. Just right for such sensitive flesh, so unaccustomed yet to attention, and Thor's hips bucked back, eager for more. And then Loki's cock was there, the head pressing against him, and he could feel himself giving way...

The pain ripped through him and he hissed sharply through his teeth. Loki stilled instantly and rubbed a comforting hand on Thor's hip. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he said.

Thor nodded desperately. "I will," he gasped. "Please keep going."

Loki moved slowly, letting Thor adjust each time before going further. By the time he was fully in, Thor had his face pressed into the pillow to hide his tears. They stilled, then, Loki's cock buried to the hilt, the only motion Loki's hand rubbing gently at Thor's lower back. "I'm not moving again until you tell me," he said softly.

Thor took a few deep, shuddering breaths, willing his body to relax and accept. When the worst of the searing heat had passed, he nodded. Loki began to pull backwards, slowly and evenly, and that hurt almost as much, but the next thrust in was easier. The one after that, the pain wasn't gone, but it was spiked with something rich, and soon pleasure was all he _could_ feel, waves of want and need and _more_ threatening to drown him.

Thor’s eagerness more than compensated for his inexperience, as he drove himself back to meet each of Loki’s thrusts, and Loki found himself growing close sooner than he liked. Thor let out a quiet sound of loss as Loki pulled out, making Loki laugh softly and slap him on one golden cheek. “So greedy,” he murmured. “Look at your greedy hole, just desperate for my cock again. Your very first fucking, and you've already turned into a whore. I could put your payment right in here," he said, easing a finger into Thor's now-gaping entrance, "but I'm afraid that bills would be ruined, and I could never fill you with coins enough for your worth. Priceless whore," he sighed, "the only way I can pay you is in pleasure."

"Please, Loki," Thor begged, his passage grasping at the slim digit within him. "I can't-"

Loki slipped free and struck a glowing buttock, a little harder than he had before, expecting that the race of endorphins through Thor's system would make the greater intensity welcome. His thought was confirmed as Thor nodded desperately, _yesyesyes_ , and so he followed it with two more on the same cheek and three on the other before grasping the heated skin in his hands and pulling them apart to slide back inside, bottoming out in one dizzying thrust.  
  
Thor moaned as he was filled again, his back arching as he pushed back. Loki was getting him so close, the tight knot of need coiling up in his belly, ready to explode outwards the moment his cock was released. "Please, fuck, yes," he gasped. " _Harder_."

Loki held onto Thor’s hips as he slammed back in, feeling a surge of triumph at the cry of pleasure it brought forth. “You - are - the - most – _delightfully_  – filthy – whore,” he bit out, punctuating each word with a harsh, near-brutal thrust.

Loki pulled Thor back into his lap and curled one possessive hand around his throat. Thor felt a brief surge of fear as Loki’s grip tightened, until he realized that Loki was just trying to hold him still long enough to fix his teeth in the back of Thor’s neck. His hand relaxed, then, letting his bite hold Thor still as he fucked up into him, growling his closeness. It felt… feral, like their humanity had been burned away beneath this searing onslaught of hunger.

The noises coming out of Thor were the most erotic thing Loki had ever heard in his life, and he fucked harder still, trying to force more of those sounds from Thor's throat into the heavy air. One particular thrust hit perfectly and despite the teeth in his neck Thor began to move as though his bones were made of liquid, hips shifting incessantly, and it was too much to hold back after that, and Loki barely had time to reach down to pull the latex ring off Thor's cock before he came himself, moaning his pleasure into Thor's skin as he thrust savagely upwards, and Thor was nearly screaming as his hands scrambled back at Loki, tugging rhythmlessly at his hips, trying to pull him deeper.

Thor's climax hit almost the second the ring was removed, his body going stiff but for tiny helpless spasms and the jerkings of his cock as it spilled a string of white pearls across Loki's green sheets. Each wave sent him spiraling higher, expanding outwards even as the world contracted down to the two of them. Loki was still driving up into him as he came, the dizzying thrusts stuttering and harsh and perfect.

When it was over, Loki pulled out carefully, and Thor collapsed forwards, utterly spent. The cooling pool squelched under his stomach, but he was too far gone to care. Loki remained sitting on his heels a moment letting his breath begin to steady before he tugged the condom off and dropped it in the trash. He laid down next to Thor and smiled at his wasted face. Thor smiled back at him drunkenly.

"I guess I should go," Thor finally said, when he felt at least vaguely recovered. _Please ask me to stay,_  he thought.

_Don't go,_  Loki begged silently. "Okay," he said.

They got up, Loki pulling on his thick bathrobe as Thor straightened his twisted bra and started to snap his thong back in place before wincing.

"Are you sore? I can get you something," Loki offered.

"I'm okay. But thank you," Thor said, easing it more carefully between his cheeks and fastening it closed. He walked out to the living room and finished dressing while Loki watched him silently.

“Well, thanks. This was exactly what I wanted,” Thor said as he put his jacket back on. It felt strange, almost unreal, to walk out of here in the same clothes he’d worn when he arrived. The world had changed so completely in these past hours. He felt like there should be a whole new color, or that the poles had reversed... something.

Loki smiled. “I’m glad. I enjoyed it, too,” he said. He had a sudden impulse to give Thor his number, but he fought it back. They’d already done what Thor wanted. And what did Loki want? Dinner? A _date_? Conversation where he’d struggle desperately to entertain, all while watching Thor grow slowly bored and distant? No, better to say goodbye and be done.

*****

The next few days, Thor couldn’t stop thinking about Loki. He finally worked up the nerve to go back and knock on the door, only to find a cleaning crew explaining that the apartment was between tenants. No, they couldn't give out Loki's new address. Thor nodded his thanks and walked back to his car, hands shoved deep in his pockets. At least once school started, he’d be busy. Then maybe he could forget. Anyway, Loki clearly could have anything he wanted, with those looks and the quiet intelligence that hummed beneath, and what he'd wanted was a casual hookup. He must have some glamorous life, with glamorous friends. He would be bored to tears, dating a grad student.

*****

Monday came, and with it, Thor’s first day at his new university. The new biology students were to meet in one of the large lecture halls to hear the faculty talk about their research, and then in the afternoon they had one-on-one time to meet with those they were interested in working with. Thor felt the excitement in the room when Maria Aquino stood up; she was a rising star in mycology, and it had been a huge coup for the university to get her. So when she said she only had lab space for one more student, Thor reminded himself not to get his hopes up.

She seemed to like him when they talked, and she was genuinely interested in the projects he’d gotten to do in undergrad. Still, when he got an email from her on Wednesday morning, he gave himself a stern lecture before opening it, convinced she was simply being kind in letting him down personally.  
  
Except she wasn’t. She was inviting him to that afternoon’s coffee hour to meet the rest of her students. Of whom he was now a part, if he wanted to be. He quickly wrote back to tell her how happy he was, and that he was excited to meet his new lab mates.

He had planned to arrive early, maybe talk with her a little before the rest of the group got there, but his bus broke down, and when he walked into the room, what felt like five thousand heads turned towards the door.

He only saw one. With black hair and mischievous eyes, and a smile as happy as Thor's own.


End file.
